Entwined In Loves Duet
by StephaniexTwilight
Summary: Christine and Erik make a startling discovery about dear Raoul...and themselves. ErikChristine For Life! I hate Raoul FYI. Mild fop bashing. Language. Rated M for later chapters. Fluff Approaching! R&R C7 Up!
1. The Plans

Chapter 1 – Entwined in Love's Duet.

Written by Stephanie Destler

**Authors Note/Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters or any of the music...sadly...I wish I did. This story is based on the 2004 ALW movie. Enjoy. Read And Review Please!!! Sorry for making Raoul like a bad guy mwahaha. Anyways... On with it.

* * *

Raoul jumped off the horses back quickly after they arrived safely at the Opera Populaire. He extended his hand towards Christine to assist her off of the horse, but she refused and brought herself over the horses back, slipped and fell into the snow. He extended his hand once more, but she refused and pulled herself up once more, dusting the snow off of her dress, giving him a look of pure loathing and hatred. She stared at him like this for several moments before her eyes began to water and she began to sob uncontrollably.

"How could you….my angel…you were going to kill…my angel….how dare you!" She screamed in between breaths.

Raoul forcefully took her into a tight embrace, stroking her chocolate curls roughly before pulling her an arms length to look at her.

"I only did what you would have wanted Christine…can you blame me for caring about you? I would have killed that _thing_ if you hadn't stopped me. He's caused you enough torment Christine!"

Christine managed the courage to try and pull away from him, but the Vicomte sensed her next move and pulled her roughly to him. Christine looked at him in horror and saw the gleam of madness in his eyes, but she did not look away for she knew if she did she would regret it later.

"Please Raoul let me go! It's not meant to be like this. Please let me go and visit my sanctuary, I need to think, I beg of you, please…" She trailed off.

His eyes immediately softened at her pleas but they turned menacing once more and he looked into the eyes of his fiancée. He looked around quickly before giving her a rough kiss on the lips and let her go quickly.

"You have half an hour. I will come and see you then. I must speak to the managers anyway. We may finally be able to rid that wretched monster from our lives and then we can continue to plan our glorious wedding, my love! Half an hour, that's all." He said threateningly.

She nodded in compliance ran towards her dressing room in the opera house. She needed to talk to her angel and get him to help her. Something was wrong with Raoul and she needed her angel's help. As she entered her dressing room, she noticed a single red rose lying on the table, tied with a black ribbon. _He hasn't abandoned me!_ Her mind soared and she clutched her rose to her breast and smiled. She walked her vanity table and grabbed a pen and a sheet of parchment, then proceeded to write a note to her angel.

**_My dearest angel,_**

**_I am in desperate need of your guidance. Something is wrong with the Vicomte and I fear that he might do something to harm us. Please meet me in my sanctuary in 20 minutes. He is coming to see me in 30 so I must speak to you. I am scared to go through with your production, but I will do it for you my angel. I hope to see you. I leave the rose at the mirror as a sign of truth. Please angel, I need you._**

**_Your Obedient Student,_**

**_Christine Daae. _**

Christine quickly sealed the letter and changed quickly before placing her rose carefully by the mirror and running off to find the only person she knew could get her letter to him quickly: Madame Giry. She ran to her friend Meg's dressing room to enquire about her adopted mother's whereabouts, only to find Madame Giry sitting at the vanity.

"Madame Giry! I need you to deliver this notice to the Opera Ghost at once! I know you know of his whereabouts, and M. Reyer has requested that you deliver this to him as soon as possible, it's regarding tonight's performance."

Madame Giry's head shot up at the sound of her name and she looked into the face of her adopted daughter and could see worry apparent in her face.

"Christine my dear, yes I will go to him, he will have this letter in ten minutes time. Shall I expect a response from him?"

Christine nodded her head quickly and crossed her hands in front of her

"Oui, Madame tell him to write you a short note and have it delivered to me in my sanctuary. I am expecting his answer within 15 minutes. Thank you maman."

Madame Giry nodded her head and got up to leave as Christine descended her familiar path to her sanctuary for her father. She walked into the room gracefully and sat down in front of the candelabra clasping her hands together before looking around the room. At that moment, Madame Giry ran into the room with a note for Christine.

"He insisted you read it before you give it M. Reyer, Christine. I hope it is good news. I have to run and get the ballerinas prepared for tonight's performance. Good luck my dear."

With that, Madame Giry turned and ran for her rehearsal. Christine fumbled with the note her hand and hesitated to open it, clutching it in her hands as though her life would end if she let go. Finally, with trembling hands Christine opened the envelope with the red skull seal on it and read aloud.

_**Christine,**_

**_Your words have touched me and I am honored that you require my guidance. I am very anxious to see you perform as Amnita in my opera, and I know you will not disappoint me, so do not be afraid. I cannot come to you as of yet, but I will come visit you. Try to stall for time with the Vicomte. Make an excuse to prolong your presence at your sanctuary and I will be there post haste. I am formulating a plot to get you away from the hands of the Vicomte. So do not worry Christine. He will not hurt you. I will not let him. Be safe and be wary of what you say in his presence. Lie to him if you must. Do not aware him of my visit, for I fear it will cause you harm._**

**_Love,_**

**_Your Angel._**

Christine smiled inwardly and looked at the letter several more times before placing it beside her and lighting a candle for her father. She smiled and bowed her head in prayer and thought _'My angel will save me. Thank you father' _her head lowered deep in thought, she did not hear footsteps toward her location. As Raoul called her name, her head snapped up in fear and her eyes strayed to the note. She quickly grabbed it and tucked it inside of her dress before resuming her calm appearance, although on the inside, she was anything but calm. She was afraid of his reaction if he found out that the Phantom was coming to visit her. Raoul made a mock smile towards Christine and walked to her.

"Your half an hour is up, Little Lotte, come to my salon so we may **discuss** these matters more privately. For you see, I have formulated a plot to rid the world of that accursed Opera Ghost…or 'angel of music' as you so foolishly believe."

Christine gasped as Raoul unveiled his plan to her. Unbeknownst to him, that angel of music watched him from the shadows, secretly urging Christine to stall for time. Christine stood up abruptly and as a result, the note from the Phantom slid out from under her dress. Christine stared in horror as the letter floated to the floor. Raoul noticed this as well and before Christine had a chance to react and snatch the note off the floor. He read the note before his face twisted with rage. He raised a hand to Christine's face and growled.

"You DARE defy me? You associate with the likes of **him**? Christine! You have insulted me. I could have given you everything! You were going to be a Vicomtess! How DARE you! You…You…YOU WENCH!"

With this Raoul reached his hand back and hit Christine full-force across the face, sending her flying head-first into the candelabra she had been sitting in front of. He ran to her side and dragged her up by her hair and growled into her ear.

"There is nothing for you now. I will see to it myself you are thrown into a convent for your foolish beliefs of your angel! What of him now? Where he is now? He is not here to save you because he doesn't care. He never did! Ha! No-one cares about you Christine. I thought we could have gone places. But no, you had to betray me. You've got nothing my dear. You are bound to become a common whore. Now, you have two options. You can come with me like a good little girl and be my personal bed maid if you will. Or, you can stay here with your foolish beliefs of your angel and rot away in this Opera house. What shall it be?"

Christine had never seen Raoul so angry. Why was he treating her like this? Where was her angel? Raoul was right, no one cared. She looked at him, her lip bleeding slightly. He smiled triumphantly and yanked on her hair once more. Not receiving an answer he threw her to the floor. Christine saw the face of the man she loved, standing over her like a madman, before letting the black veil of unconsciousness absorb her.

* * *

"_Christine? Christine, Oh god please, mon ange you must wake up!"_

Christine could faintly hear a voice urging her to wake. She didn't want to for fear it was Raoul to come and harm her again. She resisted her body's urges to wake up and hurt him, but she slowly eyes and looked up to see none other than the face or her angel. His face was blurry but she could distinctly make out the white outline of his porcelain mask. His hand reached down slowly to her and he could feel her hands supporting her head. He moved one hand to brush some of her chocolate curls out of her face. He moved beside her and brought her to rest on his chest. Christine's eyes closed again, snapping open as reality struck her. '_My angel came for me'. _She thought as she looked up to his face. She could tell he had been crying and his face and eyes were red. She instinctively reached a hand up to caress his face, slowly gaining her strength back. She willingly moved her body to support itself before moving away from him slowly.

"I thought you weren't coming. Why didn't you protect me? He…I needed you angel."

His hands took hers lovingly and he pulled her to him once more.

"Christine, I would have come, but the Vicomte had police with him. He plans to execute me tonight after Don Juan Triumphant. I couldn't bear to watch so I decided against coming sooner. Please Christine, rest. You need your strength. In half an hour, when the curtain comes up, please do your best for me. Ignore the police and sing for me. I have a plan which will be set in motion. Do not worry for me Christine. I will be fine. Are you well enough to walk?"

Christine nodded as he stood up and extended his hand to her. She accepted it and he helped her to her feet before she dusted herself off and looked to the picture of his picture. _He has not forgotten about me_ she thought gratefully as she looked into his eyes once more. She could see all the love and worry all apparent in his face at the same time. She gathered his note from him as he handed her another rose. She smiled and nodded her head to him before speaking.

"I have to go. They will be looking for me and I must get into costume. I have faith in you angel. Please be safe."

With this Christine took her angel into a fierce embrace. He wrapped his arms around her lovingly in return. After several moments, they reluctantly separated and walked towards the door. She looked at him with love once more and walked upwards towards her dressing room and towards fate. The Opera Ghost went downwards, down towards that familiar lair he called home._ In time, it will hopefully be home for two. Christine, your destiny awaits you._ He thought to himself as he ran to get his final preparations set for tonight. Tonight, their fates were sealed.


	2. Don Juan Triumphant

Chapter 2 – Entwined in Love's Duet

Written By: Stephanie Destler

A/N: Had to go in and change something. I realized Erik DID NOT wear his gloves in PoNR. I had to fix that because that part was extremely sexy and therefore, why ruin a beautiful moment?! ANYWAYS! R&R

* * *

Christine stood in her dressing room. It was the opening night of Don Juan Triumphant and the tension was finally getting to her, even with her angel's reassurance. She hadn't heard from him or Raoul since their meeting 20 minutes prior, but she knew they were both planning insane things. Raoul's probably more so insane than the phantom's. And that was saying something. Thoughts raced through her mind as she heard various actors being called to the stage. Soon it would be her turn and the events to seal her fate would begin. She secured a rose in her hair and double checked her reflection in her body length mirror, the same mirror she had gone through to travel to her angel's lair. Oh how she longed for her angel's reassurance once more, his exhilarating touch on her skin, his loving embrace, and the genuine passion she felt as she sang for him. She then realized why: _She loved her angel._ She must love him because she never thought this way about Raoul. Her mind continued to race with thoughts of the Vicomte and with thoughts of her angel, until a voice woke her from her incessant daydreaming.

"Five minutes until curtain Ms. Daae. Please make your way to the stage. Break a leg Mademoiselle." The stagehand instructed.

Christine muttered her thanks and pulled the sleeves of her dress up to her shoulders and sighed heavily before exiting her dressing room to face destiny. She made her way effortlessly to the stage and arrived several moments later. She looked up to Box 5 and saw the Vicomte and her breath caught in her chest. They both knew that he shouldn't be there…that was the Opera Ghost's personal box. She looked at him in shock and in return he gave her a menacing glare before turning to talk to the police officer that currently resided in the box with him. She knew he was plotting something evil that she couldn't even begin to comprehend. She watched him intently as he spoke, trying to understand his lips moving, but to no avail. She gave him one more once over before moving to her designated position on stage. Christine jumped slightly as the orchestra began to play the Phantom's composed score. She admired all the actors as they danced around on stage and even smiled as Carlotta began to sing. _'This night is going to change everything' _Christine thought silently to herself. She watched in anticipation as Pianji and his masked friend walked out onto the stage and began their song back and forth and as Pianji walked off stage, she grabbed the basket of roses beside her and walked out on stage, sensing the audience's approval of her in the starring role. As she looked out to the patrons of the Opera house and began her path towards her fate.

"No thoughts within her head but thoughts of joy. No dreams within her heart but dreams of love…"

With her final note, her voice rang out and wavered slightly due to the immense fear she felt within her heart. She knew no-one heard it except her, but she didn't feel the passion she normally felt when on stage. She knew Pianji would walk out momentarily and their duet would begin. When she didn't she looked around and saw no-one. Suddenly, her heart skipped a beat as her angel began to sing as Don Juan.

"You have come here, in pursuit of you deepest urge. In pursuit of that wish which 'til now has been silent. Silent"

His fingers made a silent notion to her "_Trust me angel." _ His hands said. He walked more openly to the stage and Raoul looked at him in shock and motioned for the police officers in his box and the box of the managers across from him. The police officers hand immediately reached for his gun but Christine saw this and shot Raoul a glare and he gestured for him to put it away. He did so reluctantly and sat back to watch the Opera continue.

"I have brought you that our passions may fuse and merge. In your mine you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me. Now you are here with me, no second thoughts…you've decided…decided…"

Christine stood up, still in complete bewilderment and started a slow walk towards the Phantom, now dressed as Don Juan. _He is handsome…And He's Not Wearing His Gloves...This could be interesting..._ She thought to herself and smiled inwardly at this remark. Her eyes glanced around and she saw the look of total shock on Madame Giry's face. She knew. They all knew. Never the less, they all kept their composure as the infamous Opera Ghost moved swiftly across the stage in front of thousands of people. His beautiful voice echoed across the entire auditorium as he began the chorus to the finale of his opera.

"Past the point of no return, no backward glances, our games of make believe are at an end. Past all thought of if or when…no use resisting…abandon thought and let the dream descend."

During this he and Christine slowly circled each other, completely entranced by each others mere presence. Their minds both raced with thoughts of the other as their song of love and passion was just beginning. As Don Juan came to his major moment within the chorus, she moved smoothly behind her and his hands stroked the smooth skin of her neck, his touch sending a jolt of electricity through her.

"What raging fires shall flood the soul? What rich desire unlocks its door? What sweet seduction lies before us?"

His words were carefully chosen and she knew. The look of passion and lust in his eyes was genuine and she saw a fire in his eyes she'd never known before. His touch had sent thousands of feelings throughout her body and she couldn't wait for more. As the song continued, his hands ran along her arm and held it away from him, now standing beside her. His large, ungloved hand hand held hers with ease and she looked straight into his eyes as his sang his final lines of his solo part of this opera. _Now it's her turn,_ His thoughts told him. With a flourish of his cape he continued.

"Past the point of no return, the final thresh hold, what warm unspoken secrets will we learn? Beyond the point of no…return…"

His voice echoed quietly as he looked to her in anticipation. She shook her head in disbelief and tried to get her body to work as her part in the song finally arrived. She looked to the audience and tried to hide her emotions as the passion she felt when she sang for him came out full-front into her song. Her voice projected beautifully as she began to sing of the passion she felt.

"You have brought me, towards that moment where words run dry. To that moment where speech disappears into silence…silence. I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why. In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining defenseless and silent. Now I am here with you. No second thoughts. I've decided…decided."

She nodded her head discreetly to him as if to say, _I trust you._ She stared at him once more as her thoughts raced around inside her head, and their dance continued. And the words she sang were no lie. She had imagined these things, and she had definitely decided upon her fate as she sang those words to him. And they both knew in that moment.

"Past the point of no return, no going back now…Our passion play has now, at last begun…Past all thought of right or wrong. One final question…how long should we to wait before we're one?"

As she sang these lines she meant it. This was the beginning of something huge between her and her angel of music. This was a song of love and passion. It was a song that her angel had written as a duet between them so he could tell her how he really felt. She knew now that she loved her angel of music, and through the lies and deceit she still loved him. She knew that Raoul was evil and she deserved much better, and she knew that her angel was everything she needed and more. She began her ascent up the spiral staircase of the set as he mirrored her motions on the opposite side of the set.

"When will the blood begin to raise? A sleeping bud burst into bloom? When will the flames of lust consume us?"

She arrived at the top of the staircase the same time as he did their chemistry on stage evident as their movements blended perfectly. This was it. Their voices combined in the final passion filled moment of the song as their voices blended in perfect harmony.

"Past the point of no return, the final thresh hold. The bridge is crossed, so stand, and watch it burn. We've past the point of no return."

As he spun her close to him, their bodies connected and heat radiated between them. As if completely oblivious to the audience now watching them in total awe, they lingered in the final notes of their duet as his hands gently caressed her shoulders and neck. They stayed like this for several moments before 'Don Juan' began singing an unwritten ballad to the angel so lovingly embraced in his arms.

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Lead me, save me from my solitude. Say you'll want me with you, here beside you. Anywhere you go, let me go too. Christine, that's all I ask of you…"

His voice trailed away as her eyes fluttered open, touched by the sincerity in his voice. As his hand took hers, they looked into each others eyes with sincerity and they could feel the eyes of everyone in the audience on them, including Raoul and all of his henchmen. Christine blushed slightly and looked away, and his free hand moved her chin towards him. He gave her a final glance before Raoul burst.

"That's Him! Get him Men!!!!"

The Phantom jumped at this remark and grabbed onto Christine's waist firmly before lunging and chopping the ropes that held the massive crystal chandelier in place. He foot then found a pedal and his foot stomped on it impatiently as the ground beneath their feet gave way and Christine felt herself falling down towards the stage, which immediately opened up to reveal the passage that Raoul had traveled down once before in an attempt to kill the Phantom who lived underneath the Opera House. As shots rang out from guns overhead and people screamed to escape the flames that now engulfed the Opera house, Christine and the Opera House descended towards his lair and towards destiny. Once they arrived at the lake, he stopped for a brief second and glanced at Christine in worry.

"Is something wrong mon ange?" He questioned sadly.

Christine's face immediately lit up and he saw the same look of love and devotion he had seen on stage. Her eyes welled with tears as she began to weep silently. But these were not tears of joy, but of happiness. Her eyes were huge as she took a tender step towards him and embraced him.

"No angel, everything is working fine. But we might not be safe here. Raoul will surely try to hunt us down…I fear for our safety. I want to be here angel…I love you"

He gasped in shock. No-one had ever said those words to him…not even his own mother! His mind lapsed and before he knew what he was doing, he pulled her into a fierce embrace once again. She did not resist as he thought she would, but she moved closer and kissed his cheek. His arms stiffened as they slowly released her. They reached the other side of the lake and his lair. Christine looked around in wonder. Now that she was here of her own free will and not entranced by his heart-stopping voice, she finally realized how beautiful it was and how he expressed himself. She gave the entire place a once-over before turning to him.

"Oh angel it's…."

He cut her off with a smile. He walked towards his bedroom and took a ring, the same ring Raoul had given Christine, off of a pedestal and brought it to her.

"I know it is the same ring from the Vicomte. But I ask you wear it none the less, that is if you can agree to be married to this man…"

She gasped this time, her mind only beginning to process what he had just asked her.

"Angel!...I would….I will!"

At that moment, both of their eyes began to water and they pulled each other into another tender embrace. This night would change everything. And they both knew it. But neither of them was ready for the beautiful events that would unfold.


	3. Sing For Me Erik

Chapter 3 – Entwined in Love's Duet

Written By: Stephanie Destler

Disclaimer: I own none of the lyrics. But I changed some lyrics to fit the mood. But ALW is the master of this music. And he owns it –hangs head in shame- If only….-daydreams-

Authors Note: There will be some fluff in this chapter and the fluff will get more intense as chapters wear on. Sorry this chapter is slow-in-coming but I've been cramped with school and exams. Plus, my ideas for this story kind of died and only recently came back to me. Mild Raoul bashing approaching…I watched the movie earlier and every time Erik pulled on that rope I was like KILL THE FOP!!! Anyways…R&R and Enjoy!!

Guide: Italics_: Thought _Italics, Underlined_: Erik Singing _Italics, Underlined, Bold**_: Christine Singing_**

* * *

****

Christine continued to stare at her angel in utter bewilderment as his question echoed in her head. She shook her head to get out of her daydreams and face the reality before her. Her arms went instinctively to his shoulders and his arms snaked around her waist. She buried her head in his chest and he placed a chaste kiss on her head before gentle moving her chin so she was looking into his eyes.

"Christine…I…I love you." He managed to breathe as he reveled in the beauty that was encased in his arms. He looked at her lovingly before pushing her slightly away from him and spinneing her around so her back was to him as it had been earlier in their duet. Her hands dropped to her sides as she moved back into his body, his hands once again finding their way around her waist. She brought her hands to rest on his and smiled brightly.

"Oh Angel…I've loved you for so long. I felt so horrible for betraying you. I just never realized how much I cared about you…Oh angel how can you ever forgive me?"

He raised a hand to her chest and let it sit there as he felt her heart beat under it. _A heart so pure is worthy of forgiveness. _He thought to himself as he rested his head gently on top of hers.

"Christine. Please…do not call me an angel, for I have done unspeakable things in my past. I do not want you to think you betrayed me. You did what any mortal would do. You sought safety. I do not blame you for that. All I ask is that you forget about your past, and think about you future. Your future…as my wife…my love…my angel…Christine, you have truly made my life complete. My heart broke when I saw you with that…that…FOP! I couldn't contain my sorrow…and when he hit you after our encounter in the cemetery, I…I couldn't help myself, you needed me and I wasn't there for you…I failed you…I failed…my angel…I'm so sorry…I hope you can forgive me and I hope…we can live in peace. Oh Christine, I love you….Stay with me…Please?"

His beautiful golden eyes filled with sadness as he looked into her eyes, pleading and begging for her forgiveness. His body shook slightly with tears that threatened to fall at her next words. Her next action however, surprised him as she put a finger to his lips.

"Shhhh…angel. Do not cry. I want to be here. And as for him, I never ever thought he would turn his back on me. I did not know what I was thinking. And you were there for me when I needed you, you always have been angel. You're with me right now and I need you now more than ever. I love you angel. I always have and I always will, and I will stay with you until I die."

Her words sent him over the edge as he finally began to weep tears of hidden joy and emotion. Her eyes burned with such concern and such passion and love, the likes of which he, the infamous Opera Ghost, had never seen in his entire existence on this Earth. He looked around his home so she would not see him cry, but as his face turned away her spirit and mind responded to his tears with a remedy all her own: her voice.

_**I will share with you, on love, one lifetime**_

_**I will lead you from you solitude**_

_**I need you with me, angel, here, beside me**_

_**Anywhere I go, you must come too**_

_**Trust me, that's all I ask of you!**_

Her voice rang out over the catacombs beneath the opera house, the high ceilings allowing her voice to linger in the chambers a little longer before it faded away back into the comfortable silence. Her hands reached out to him and he took it graciously, bestowing upon it a kiss before pulling her to him in a tender embrace. Her hands moved to caress the back of his neck and he pulled away slowly. He looked down and then smiled at her.

"Christine…I have a favour to ask of you. If we are to be married…please…would you call me…Erik?"

His hands came to rest on her shoulders as her mouth fell slightly agape. _His name. _His name echoed in her mind as she licked her lips slowly, unprepared for what would happen next.

"Erik…Erik…My angel's name…my husband's name…is Erik…"

At the same moment, a tear escaped both of their eyes, each of them instinctively reaching to wipe away the other's tear. His breath caught in his chest as he heard her utter those words. His name sounded so sweet coming off her lips, he just wished to hear it more. He yearned for her to say his name. _She called me her husband _he thought as the single tear ran down his unmasked cheek. As soon as it was gone, he took a step back and reached his hand to her, which she accepted and held close to her chest, like the many roses she had received in the past.

"Erik…sing for me…like you used to…"

He bowed his head graciously and picked her up carefully in his arms, the proceeded to carry her to his organ, only to set her down on a very comfortable looking chaise lounge in close proximity to him. He sat at his organ and pulled a piece of manuscript from his pocket and sang his oh so familiar tune to her.

_Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation_

_Darkness stirs, and wakes imagination_

_Silently the senses, abandon their defenses…_

His fingers swiftly moved along the ivory keys of his piano, his long fingers creating a seductive, almost haunting melody that reverberated off the stone walls. Christine watched him in continuing awe as he continued to play for her as if no-one else existed on Earth. She felt reassuring waves of fatigue wash over her as she struggled to stay awake to hear the song of heaven that Erik had created for _her._

_Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor_

_Grasp it; sense it, tremulous and tender_

_Turn your face away, from the garish light of day_

_Turn your thought away from cold unfeeling light_

_And listen to the music of the night_

_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams_

_Purge all thoughts of the life you knew before_

_Close your eyes; let your spirit start…to soar…_

_And you'll live, as you've never lived before_

Christine let her eyes flutter closed as he sang these words and awoke from her reverie as his music continued. As if her body moved of her own accord, her body moved and she stood beside him as he continued his music. He seemed unaware of her presence, he seemed completely absorbed in his music as he continued to strike the keys of his organ to create the beautiful melody the flooded her ears.

_Softly, deftly, music shall caress you_

_Hear it feel it, secretly possess you_

_Open up your mind let your fantasies unwind_

_In this darkness that you know you cannot fight_

_The darkness of the music of the night_

His hands stopped suddenly on the keyboard as she held her breath. He must have felt her presence because at that moment, he whirled around with a look of pure love in his eyes as his large hands grasped her petite hands gently. He stood then and led her towards the lake and a small sitting area, she guessed he used it when he needed to think and the water calmed his nerves. He led her to a small bench and sat her down then sat down beside her and took her in his arms. _Oh those strong arms_ she rested her hands on his chest and allowed her head to rest on his shoulder. His gloved hand reached to her face and brushed some of her long chocolate locks away from her face as his voice and touch continued to make her imagination run wild.

_Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world_

_Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before_

_Let your soul take you where you long to BE!_

_Only then…can you belong…to me_

Her head moved at these words and looked at him, only to see his eyes were closed. _Oh angel, Erik, I have always belonged to you. My heart and soul are for you. _She mused as the fated pause of the song had arrived and the momentary silence was both pure bliss and pure torture. She longed for his voice again…but she longed for something more. As if to its own devices, her voice joined his in a harmonious duet for the finale of his song.

**_Floating falling, sweet intoxication…Touch me, trust me…savor each sensation_**

**_I've let the dream begin, let my darker side give in to the power of the music that you write…_**

_**The power of the music of the night**_

Erik seemed to have forgotten of Christine's presence beside him but when her voice joined his, his heart skipped a beat as reality flooded back to him and her voice combined with his to create a song that would surely make angels cry. Their voices continued to ring as the last notes died away and their love-filled duet finished unaccompanied. His final notes rang through the catacombs as he looked into her eyes and pulled her close to him.

_You alone have made my song take flight…Help me make the music of the night._

She gasped. "Angel…oh Erik…" She started murmuring to herself. He began to stroke her cheek softly, before he was rudely interrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps.

* * *

A/N: OHHHHHH CLIFFIES!!!!! AHH NO DIES. I'm Starting Chap 4 Now. Up Soon. I Hope. NEXT UPDATE WILL NOT TAKE THIS LONG…I hope. Oh…And I get to go see the musical in March. Go Me. R&R! Warning: Possibly Fluff and FOP bashing next chapter. You've been warned.

Love Stephanie Destler


	4. Unexpected Interuptions

Chapter 4 – Entwined in Love's Duet

Written By: Stephanie Destler

Author's Note: Here comes the FOP bashing, both by Erik and Christine. Also, this is taking place as the final scene of the 2004 ALW movie. But, since Erik and Christine are in love, things will happen differently. I don't know if I will kill Raoul yet, but review this chapter and give me your thoughts because it makes me feel good and I will be concluding 'Down Once More' in the next chapter…meaning Christine and Erik's escape. Oh…and excuse Christine's completely un-lady like language. May I present to you ladies and gentlemen…CHAPTER 4! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I have re-written some words for some of the songs. But they all _still_ belong to Sir Andrew Lloyd Webber. Oh and The Lyrics from "No, It Isn't" By +44 included in there are property of +44 Awesome song and I had to make use of it Excellent.

* * *

Erik's head snapped up as the sound of footsteps tracking through the lake approached the lair where he and Christine were in the midst of a passionate exchange of words. _DAMN THAT FOP!_ Erik's mind roared as he helped Christine to her feet and wrapped an arm around her waist protectively.

"My Love, I think we have a guest…Sir this is indeed…an unparallel delight. I had rather hoped that you would come. Now my wish comes true. You have truly made my night."

Christine looked and saw none other than Raoul. _Him._ Her eyes grew wide in fear as he looked to her with a menacing glare. She moved closer to Erik and felt his arms securely hold her to him. Raoul finally approached the bars of the cage and began to yell at them through the barrier that separated them.

"You Ghost! Release my fiancée at once you monster! She is mine and I will do with her as I please. Christine, come back to me!" he snarled at the pair before continuing on his diatribe.

"Let me see her face to face! Do not impede me with these bars! One on one monsieur! Christine I will have you! Can you not see, I will give you everything your heart desires! He can not offer you the same! What can he offer you? A life of solitude and darkness...Christine! Do not disobey me!"

Christine shuddered as she felt Erik tense beside her. She knew his temper was flaring and it scared her. Before she knew what she was doing, she looked into Erik's eyes.

"Erik please let him in. I need to speak with him. You may stay with me. But I pray you grant me this one request. I need him to understand that you are the one I wish to spend my life with. You are the one I wish to marry, not him…please Erik…"

Erik looked at her with genuine emotion; he knew from the look in her eyes that she meant it. He proceeded to open the barrier that stopped Raoul from harming them. He then pulled Christine to him once more as they began their descent towards him in unison. Raoul's eyed traveled to the strange couple as his insides burned with mixed emotions of hatred, fear, and jealousy. Erik maintained an expressionless visage, Christine on the other hand was shaking with fear, but Erik's hand guided her by pressing lightly on the small of her back. This gesture made her smile, but then as she looked to Raoul she flinched once again. _I hope this doesn't go badly. I don't want to see Raoul hurt, but I can never love him like I love Erik. _She knew this was true. Her head never spun when Raoul simply touched her cheek, her body never burned with desire as it did for Erik when Raoul kissed her. Erik held her heart in a different way, to Christine, Raoul was a childhood sweetheart and nothing more. She knew she could never love him the way she thought a wife should. Just then Erik's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Monsieur I bid you welcome, did you think that I would harm her? Why would I make her pay for the sins which are yours?!"

Raoul looked around in fright as Erik released his hold on Christine's waist and they stood there starring at him. Suddenly, Raoul came lunging at Erik with his rapier raised. Erik saw him coming and quickly lunged to the side, pulling Christine behind him as he did so. Christine shrieked and fell, crawling to avoid sidesteps and lunges of the men who were now fighting over her. Their swords clashed as the sound of metal on metal echoed through the chamber, with the occasional grunt from either side. It was anyone's fight and Christine looked around in total helplessness, and watched the two men duke it out. A sudden scream made Christine realize that Raoul had been injured. Erik knew this too, as he withdrew his sword and proceeded to run to Christine's side. The startled Vicomte sprang to his feet, wincing at the searing pain on across his thigh. He reached his hand down and felt a trickle of blood steadily creeping down his leg. He growled as he looked into the eyes of the man whom had inflicted this injury. He bowed mockingly in his direction and smirked.

"Alright then...I see you have honed your skills since our last encounter…Please allow me to extend my congratulations to you…" he sneered before approaching Christine.

Christine looked to Erik and she saw anger in his eyes. She knew he was furious about his invasion of their moment, but it was inevitable. She looked from Raoul to Erik and back again and then slowly stepped towards Raoul, her fear visible on her face. Erik flinched but she looked to him once more and held her hand up to him as a signal to trust her. She took another reproachful step towards her former lover and stopped as he took several steps to her. He crossed the lake swiftly in a few steps and stood before her, his eyes boring into her with intense anger. She opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off with a sharp slap across the face. She gasped, but she turned quickly to see Erik running to her side. She whimpered before burying her face into the folds of his shirt.

"YOU INSOLENT FOOL! HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU HURT AN ANGEL! YOU DARE TO INVOKE MY WRATH ONCE MORE DEAR VICOMTE? I HAVE NO REGRETS I WOULD GLADY SNAP YOUR NECK WITH MY BARE HANDS FOR YOUR INSOLENCE!" His voice boomed through the catacombs and his body shook as Christine tried to lower his temper. She moved so she faced Raoul with her back against Erik's front. His arms went protectively around her waist again and he whispered in her ear. "Shhhh my love…it is ok…"

Christine dried the tears that had fallen and straightened as she looked into the face of her former friend. She gathered her strength and her hands balled into fists at her sides as all her anger that had welled up in her heart finally exploded in his face.

"You madman! You think of Erik as a monster but look at yourself! He is an angel in my eyes. Something you will never be! I HATE YOU RAOUL! How could you do this to me? I really though you loved me, but now I know that I could never love you in return. You decide to treat me so brashly and expect my love and sincerity in return. I have news for you dear Vicomte. I do not love you, and I am NO LONGER YOUR FIANCEÉ! I hate you Raoul. I thought I could grow to love you, but my love was left behind on the roof of the opera house. Go away Raoul. I am not marrying you, I am marrying Erik. I love him, not you. Leave us in peace…"

She looked down to the ring on her finger and removed it slowly and took it to show Raoul. Erik looked at her and smiled. He knew she wouldn't keep the ring now…just and excuse for him to get her one that was better. _Now I can impress Christine…I'm glad he came. Now she will not keep the ring and I will have to get her a new one. Excellent. _He turned to her and nodded his head as she slowly approached him. But no one was prepared for what would come next. With an extension of her arm she threw the ring as far as she could into the lake, only for it to land several meters after traveling through the bars of the gate that separated the lake from the lair. Raoul gasped and Erik tried to conceal the laughter that threatened to overtake his entire body. Suddenly, just as quickly, Christine extended her hand once more and slapped Raoul with all the strength she had, which was quite a feat for her size. Erik could no longer contain his laughter and he began to wheeze with silent giggles and Raoul stood there, shocked. His hand came up to rest upon his face and felt the sting of where she had just hit him. She triumphantly crossed her hands across her chest and smirked, and noticed the clear, bright red handprint she had left on his face. She turned and walked towards Erik, he spun her so her back was to him once more and let his hands fall, coming to rest on her shoulders and she joined in his silent laughter as the Vicomte struggled to form coherent speech. Erik arched his eyebrow as he tried not to burst from laughing.

"I believe the lady asked you to leave dear Vicomte. I assure you; no harm will come to you if you leave now. Should you refuse…I do not think you will enjoy the consequences…"

Christine nodded and stared Raoul down with the most serious face she could muster. Her laughter was soon replaced with a sigh of impatience as she waited for him to acknowledge her request. When he was finally able to babble, he sputtered out:

"Christine…you…I…we…please…do not leave me. I love you more than words can describe oh please Christine. I did everything for you, and please don't tell me it was all for nothing…"

She shook her head as her curls bounced and fell around her shoulders once more. She smiled at him innocently and reached for Erik's hands, as she brought them to rest on her heart.

"Raoul, please understand, this isn't just goodbye, this is I can't stand you. I never want to see you again. You will always hold a small place in my heart but I will never love you like I love Erik…" she trailed off as he sneered at the couple once more.

"I see how it is my dear Christine…you have simply been spellbound once again by your dear angel of music. Christine...this monster…Erik…if that is the name he has bestowed upon his wasted flesh, is of no importance to you. Do not be fooled by his melodic voice…he can never give you what I can give you. Come Christine, your life with me awaits you…"

Christine shook her head fiercely and clenched her jaw. Erik felt her tense and gently massaged her shoulders. She smiled inwardly at his gesture and titled her head so she looked at him. She turned and went up on her tiptoes, her skills in ballet preventing her from losing her balance, and she whispered in Erik's ear: "_Come my love, let's show him the truth."_ He shuddered at the feel of her warm breath on his ear, but it made him smile just the same. "_As you wish my love"_ He growled back into her ear, his husky voice sending chills throughout Christine's body. She reached for his hand once more and led him so they stood side by side.

"Raoul, I want you to know, I have come here not under a spell, but of my own free will. Erik has made me feel like the woman I have truly become. You treat as if we were still children standing on the beach all those years ago. His soul has touched me through his music, and the life I could have had with you fails in comparison to the life of love I will have with Erik. Please Raoul; do not delude yourself with visions of what you want…in fact this has always been about you. Why can't you see that I am happy with Erik? Just get over yourself, get your head out of your ass and realize the truth. I do not love you Raoul, I love Erik, and he has given me more than you ever could. He has given me love, and life itself, and you will not take me away from that. Now leave before my fiancée is forced to take appropriate action to forcibly remove you from our home…just go…" She finished with a triumphant jerk of her finger towards the door.

Erik's chest swelled with pride at the recent outburst of his angel. They both knew he wouldn't give up without a fight, but they had one more trick up their sleeve to ensure the Vicomte understood the point that there were indeed, engaged and indeed, in love. In one swift movement, Christine moved so Erik was slightly beyond her reach and he responded with a graceful step to her side. She looked into his eyes and smiled, and with a quick look at Raoul from both of them, Christine felt the strong masculine arms of her angel pick here up so the crooks of his arms supported her neck and knees. She gasped slightly at this romantic gesture but, her face turned the dullest shade of pink and she giggled, anticipating his next movement. As soon as she had thought it, his lips came and met hers in a gentle, but passionate kiss. At first she was unsure of how to react, after all, she knew it was coming, but none the less it surprised her all the same. As instinct took over, she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as his tongue flicked along her lips, pleading entrance. She happily granted it to him, her tongue gliding swiftly along hers in a passionate dance. He slowly began to lower her to the ground, although her hold did not loosen on his neck. They stood there, locked in a lover's embrace, the Vicomte watching helplessly as the woman he once loved, stood there kissing his arch nemesis. With a slight grunt of displeasure to catch their attention, they broke apart reluctantly and spun to face him. Her arms satisfied themselves to resting on his chest as he pulled her closer to him if possible, and breathed in the scents of roses and jasmine on her being. Raoul stood there gaping as though his jaw was broken and hanging loosely. His shook his head to clear his thoughts and his eyes went wide with shock.

"Christine, I understand…I still cannot see what you see in this man, but obviously it is love. Please allow me the courtesy of an invitation to your wedding, although, I do believe it will not be near as glorious as the one you could have had…Monsieur…take care of her…or I will have no regrets in hunting you for the rest of my days…Now you better leave, a mob approaches…"

Christine nodded in thanks to Raoul and watched him approach the vessel that would safely get him across the lake and back to the Opera House where he could escape and not alert the mob to their whereabouts. As he climbed in, he turned to Christine as a single tear streaked down his face. With a final bow, he pushed the boat away from the shore and away from Christine.

Erik searched frantically for the mirror which would grant him and Christine freedom from the mob. Christine gathered several key items she felt would need to be taken to spare the mob and placed them in a sack she found laying nearby. As voices approached, Christine heard the sound of shattering glass and turned to see Erik with a candle holder in one hand and shards of the mirror before him at his feet. He rushed to his organ and grabbed the white porcelain mask that laid there before running to Christine and firmly tugging on her wrist signaling for her to follow him. She followed him without hesitation, quickly saying a silent prayer that when she returned his home…their home…in the catacombs would be safe.

* * *

**A/N: Escape in next chapter. And Fluff. Hope you all enjoyed my FOP bashing. If you are a Raoul lover...No flaming...please. And Reviews are always welcome. Once again sorry this update is slow in coming. Exams and what have you. Enjoy Avid Readers...If I Hvae any...\ Thanks for the reviews so far.**


	5. Nadir Khan

Chapter 5 – Entwined in Love's Duet

Written By: Stephanie Destler

Author's Note: Chapter 5. I Went back and edited it because I got a review saying it fit together too nicely...after reviewing it myself. I realized they were right. Thank you! So I've gone back and left some loose ends.. Anyhow… Chapter 5 is where Christine and Erik make good their escape. And FYI, Raoul is NOT out of the picture yet…but since I dislike him very much. I am considering killing him off in a later chapter –holds up makeshift Punjab in defense- If any of you Raoul lovers come after me I shall have no regrets in snapping your neck No I'm kidding. Anyways…Fluff is coming, once they escape that is. OH NEWS!!! I'm thinking of starting a new POV story from Christine/Raoul/Erik Modern Day…any ideas or feedback include in reviews!! Speaking of which…R&R I know this is my first fic so be nice! And FYI: I WANT constructive criticism. Because I think this story needs improvement.

* * *

Ok Now To Thank My Reviewers: 

AngelOfMusic44: Thankies!! I'm glad you love it so much!! This is for you!

Cadoiscool: Yes he is quite the FOP isn't she? Grin Glad you like where this is going

AesSedia: Thanks for reviewing twice. And I caught those mistakes thanks! Glad you're all enjoying it!

Disclaimer: I still own nothing, however any characters I introduce (ex: servants, friends of Christine/Erik etc.) are mine. Music credits for any songs I may use will be included at the bottom in the format of Artist: Song – Album. This applies to all future stories as well.

* * *

WARNING! PLOT TWIST! COMPLETELY GOES AGAINST THE MURDEROUS ERIK WE KNOW AND LOVE…Though…murder is yet to come from dear Erik. No Spoilers. Read On. 

And So It Begins…

* * *

Christine and Erik quickly made their way through the abandon tunnel of the Opera House in complete darkness. Erik knew where he was going and he held Christine's hand tightly, afraid she would be lost if he let go. She glanced quickly behind her and saw the dim light from the lair and the reflections of the lake slowly fading into the distance. The tunnels began ascending and Christine had to be especially careful not to slip and fall in her haste. Erik constantly checked back and made sure she was alright and she was still there. Thoughts raced through their heads of what had happened just moments before and what had transpired with the Vicomte. Erik still chuckled inwardly at the strength and feistiness he had seen in Christine earlier, and wondered if she would ever be that angry ever again. _I certainly hope not._ He wished to himself as they continued their escape. After several moments of agonizing silence Christine spoke barely above a whisper. 

"Erik, where are we going? Can we ever come back here?" She inquired, a slight hint of remorse tingeing her voice.

Erik stopped and turned to face her and recoiled slightly as he saw the look of terror in her eyes. He pulled her closer to him and noticed she had been shivering. It was cold in the tunnels, no doubt about it. So, without a second thought he draped his cloak about her shoulders and wrapped his arm around it.

"Shhhh mon belle ange. We will come back, and hopefully things will be as they should be…and rest assured I will do everything to co-operate and restore the Opera House to its former glory. And after what Madame Carlotta has done, I daresay she will not return to us any longer."

Christine's eyes went wide as she tried to comprehend what she had just been told._ With what she has done? What could he mean…he didn't mean me...?" _She thought aimlessly as she looked into his eyes for answers.

"Erik? What do you mean? What's going on?" She stumbled on her words and looked down at the floor, and then back into his eyes, pleading with his very soul for the answers she needed.

"Christine, I want you to understand, the blood of Joseph Buquet is not on my hands. Signora Carlotta has a would be suitor and he has been bent to her every whim.**A/N: gasp! Someone loves her?! **Her relationship with this friend has resulted in several murders, which have coincidentally been placed on my name. Buquet was raping young women as well as some of our ballet rats, and he made several advances towards La Carlotta, which resulted in his murder. As well as signor Pianji, his murder was also on his hands. His murder could have been my doing, but as I descended from the catwalks, I found him to be dead, with a rope similar to my own around his neck. Someone is out to get me Christine, and I need your help in clearing my reputation. I will tell you more when the time is right but now we must go and visit a dear friend of mine; he will help us so we may escape the mob that currently reeks havoc on our home."

Christine gasped and looked at Erik in horror as explained their current situation. _So that's why he's been getting so much money…if they ever knew…_ her mind wandered as a small patch of light in the eerie darkness of the tunnel suddenly caught her attention. She looked straight ahead and could barely see the streets of Paris through the small crack. Erik stopped suddenly at a particular patch of the wall and released her hand from his grip, and then she distinctly heard the sounds of his fingers scratching around, almost as if he was looking for some kind of secret switch to open this crack in the wall. He found the small access point and she heard a small click before the opening in front of them expanded so it was big enough to fit them through. She gasped and looked to Erik and his large hand slowly took hers once again as he led her into the streets of Paris. It was dark as night and not many Parisians were out at this hour, so Christine let out a breath she did not realize she had been holding. Erik brought her behind the opera house and to a small, secluded stable.

"Christine…would you like to ride with me? Or would you prefer your own horse?" Erik inquired, giving her a positively confused look, as if the events from before confused him.

Christine nodded and moved to plant a feather-light kiss on the curl of Erik's lips right where his mask met his face. Her face was still riddled with questions but he returned the sentiment with a light kiss to her forehead and smiled. Christine positively beamed, she had never seen him smile, and she was happy that she had brought happiness into his horrible past.

"I could think of nothing more pleasurable than us riding together on a horse. How romantic my love!" She giggled quietly and Erik's breath caught in his chest. _Oh God, help me for I fear she will be the death of me._

"Very well then, we shall ride Caesar. Are you prepared my love? The journey may take several hours and we must keep the shadows."

Christine eagerly grabbed his hand and he steered her towards a pure black stallion, which she knew must be Caesar. He secured all the necessary tacks and saddles in place before she was lifted by her waist and placed on the horse's back. Erik swiftly moved beside her and she shivered at the sudden contact. Erik smiled and pulled his cloak around both over their shoulders, reaching around her to grab the reins. A gentle click from his tongue and a pull on his reins brought Caesar into an eased walk, which slowly sped into a steady trot. With a swift tug, Erik had Caesar trotting behind the Opera house and towards an older, abandoned road where they could travel without interruption for several hours. His grip on the reins slacked as he brought one of his hands to reach around her waist and hold her closely to him. He let his head rest in her chocolate curls and he breathed in the scent of fresh roses in her hair. He leaned back into him and sighed contently as the rode on in the blissful silence.

"I love you Erik…" She said sleepily as the horse pressed on.

Erik mumbled and kissed Christine's forehead. "Rest my love; you sound tired, I will wake you when we arrive…" His voice soothed her body and he felt her relax against him. He head moved so it rested on his chest and her quiet breathing told him she was asleep. '_Now I can plan for our wedding…I know the perfect ring. Oh, Christine you have made me the happiest person in the world…and angel sent from above to the demon of darkness…' _He mused. The sky grew brighter with vague hints of an impending dawn as the horse pressed on down the painfully straight stretch of road. Over the horizon, Erik could see the blurry outlines of a small town coming into view. He nudged his horse softly and within ten minutes they had entered the small village. Caesar knew where he was going and rode to an intersection before turning down a dark alley. As the other end of the alley approached, Erik saw the familiar outline of his long time friend, Nadir Khan, ahead in the distance. Erik gently nudged Christine as her eyelids fluttered open and she rubbed her eyes. He stopped the horse as she awoke to his touch.

"Erik…?" She said groggily as Erik prepared to dismount from his horse. "Are we already at your friends?"

Erik nodded his head and jumped off the horses back, afterwards reaching a hand around her waist to help her down as well. Together they approached the tan-skinned man and Erik held out his hand to the man who shook it and then turned to Christine. She extended her hand to him, and he took it and placed a feather light kiss on it.

"Erik this must be that beautiful soprano protégé you've been telling me about. Christine Daae I believe you said her name was? It's lovely to finally meet the man who has so lovingly captivated Erik's heart." Nadir spoke, placing yet another kiss on her palm before turning to Erik.

"I believe there is several matters we must attend to, come Erik, Christine, there is tea waiting on the stove should you be thirsty and I can have my wife cook up something should the need arise. Please follow me…"

Erik took Christine's hand and led her behind Nadir to the end of the alleyway and around the corner to a small doorway. A small door opened to reveal a very highly furnished home, undoubtedly in Persian eloquence. Christine's eyes traveled to all corners of the small room as Erik led her to what was unmistakably the sitting room. Finding a small gilded chair, Christine sank into it happily and smiled as Erik pulled up a similar chair beside her. She looked around the room in amazement and saw all the many possessions that Nadir had acquired. The floor was carpeted with exquisite Persian rugs and the walls were lined with artwork and tapestries. The room was a dark crimson color and various candle holders flickered around the room in surreal light. Erik was impressed with Nadir's collections as well and he smiled at Christine's wonder. Nadir left them in peace for several moments and returned later with a tray a tea and several Persian delicacies. Christine happily accepted a cup from the tray but Erik just watched her drink.

'So Erik, I believe congratulations are in order? Congratulations to you both all the same. Anyways, Erik we must address the issue of living arrangements. I imagine the Opera house is undoubtedly swarming with hordes of people who wish you dead? The mansion will be ready in several days time…no doubt your journey will take just as long. We are currently getting our servants ready and acquainted with the house before you move in. And the minister says your marriage can be completed as early as next month. I am sure you two will be eager to depart for La Mansion. You are free to spend the night here, but regrettably I only have one bed available. Although as a couple I don't see many objections.' Nadir finished with a wry grin.

Erik shot him a menacing glare and his grin immediately faded from his face. Nadir knew that Erik's temper could flair at any moment and he knew better than to invoke his wrath. Erik nodded none the less and reached his hand out to shake Nadir's and he reluctantly did so before moving his hand in a sweeping gesture for the couple to follow him. They continued down a narrow hallway, which was a light shade of blue, a harsh contrast of the red of the sitting room, the walls adorned with paintings that looked vaguely familiar to Christine. They were led to the end of the hallway to a small room with a large bed in the corner under the window and a small dresser. A small, cushy looking chair stood by the dresser and Christine voiced her thanks to her new Persian friend. Another sweeping gesture from Nadir and the couple stood alone in the little room, staring at each other awkwardly. Erik cleared his throat first and placed his things on the floor.

"Christine, you can have the bed, I shall be content to sleep on the chair by your side…" He said with a smirk. Christine smiled coyly and hugged Erik.

"Oh my love; how considerate of you. But if we are to be man and wife we will soon sleep in the same bed will we not? Besides….I…Oh…Forget it…" Christine blushed and turned away from his gaze. He looked at her with a concerned gleam in his eyes. He pulled her chin towards him gently with his finger and looked straight into her eyes. As aquamarine eyes met brown, he could immediately sense the one emotion he hated to see portrayed on her countenance. _Fear._

"Christine, please tell me what is wrong…I know you are afraid…is it of me? Is it that damn Vicomte? Please Christine I will do anything to protect you but first you must tell me what is wrong…"

Erik didn't realize it but tears had started to fall on Christine's cheeks. She nodded in agreement and winced slightly when he mentioned Raoul's title. He saw the look of pain on her face and picked her up bridal style before carrying her to the bed. He placed her down and proceeded to place feather light kisses across her forehead. She sighed and all traces of sadness left her face as she felt contentment with his kisses. He kissed her lips softly with some urgency, and she pulled him down to her and trailed her tongue along his lower lip. He moaned softly and crawled into the bed beside her, wrapping his arms affectionately around her waist. His mouth gave in to the demands of hers and their tongues dueled in a passionate dance. After several moments they broke from their kiss to gather much needed air. She smiled and closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest. He lifted her from him and slid off the bed to where their things still lay untouched. He pulled out a pair of silk sleeping pants from himself and then rummaged in the small bag they had brought and pulled out a lilac colored nightgown from her various possessions. He brought it to her and she rose from the bed to take it from his hand. She shifted her weight uncomfortably from one foot the next and he left the room with the sweeping of his cloak. She smiled and began her attempt to unfasten the laces of her corset. After several minutes with no result she meekly called out.

"Erik? I need you help…it's…my corset…I can't undo the laces…Could you come help me?" She whispered shyly.

As soon as she was done she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She smiled and laid her hand on top of his. He slipped from her grasp and ran his fingers down her back before beginning to undo her laces. His gentle caresses continued as the laces came apart one by one and Christine felt the immense pressure of the heinous undergarment slowly falling away. His long, nimble fingers started to trace lazy patterns along her collarbone after they had finished their previous task. She shivered at his touch and tingling sensations engulfed her entire body and without warning; his hands came and pulled the corset away leaving only her thin shift in its wake. It clung to her body nicely and Erik noticed this as he brushed some of her silken tresses out of her face. She leaned back to him and she felt the affect she was having on him. This made her blush and, at the same time made her feel extremely overwhelmed. She turned in his embrace and leaned up against him, all thoughts of changing into her nightgown left on the floor with the nightgown itself. She began pushing against him eagerly, in turn, pushing him towards the bed. She kissed him once more as he pulled them down to the bed. She took no heed and continued to kiss him in her persistence. His mouth parted hungrily to her and their tongues once again clashed in an epic dance of lust. Erik pulled away and smiled to Christine.

"My love, we must get rest, we are to be married soon. I daresay we will be traveling far tomorrow, and if we do not rest now, we will be too tired later." He laughed.

She smiled and nodded her head in agreement. He slid over so she would have room beside him and she cuddled in so her back was to him. He was amazed at how her petite body fit so perfectly into his, as did her dainty hand as he led her down to his lair for the very first time. As he marveled in her beauty and his amazingly good fortune, he felt her breathing shallow as she fell into what he imagined was her first nightmare-less sleep in months. Slowly but surely, Erik's eyelids grew heavier and he too succumbed to the darkening shroud of restful sleep.

* * *

Some Lyrics were taken from Rise Against - The Approaching Curve(The Sufferer & The Witness - 2006) 


	6. Welcome Home

Chapter 6 – Entwined in Love's Duet

Written By: Stephanie Destler

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nuff Said. ALW, Kay and Leroux own it all .

A/N: I now have a beta!! YAY. Thank you so much to Phantomangelex, my beta!! Your help is greatly appreciated. As I sit here and listen to my uber soundtrack. I found a deleted scene from the 2004 movie. It's called No One Would Listen. And Gerry Looks SUPER SEXY (more so than in the rest of the movie…if possible.) It made me cry the first time I saw it…I don't know if you've seen it yet but if you want it PM me and I will send you a link. I went and updated chapter 5 cuz I got a review saying pieces didn't fit together…thanks! I am thinking of downing this chapter's rating because I have gotten to the uber lemon but it is coming. This chapter is short but it is filler so that you guys don't get mad at me for not updating sooner! Next chapter will be longer I promise!! Anydo…without and further ado may I present Chapter 6.

Note: This chapter was completely stumping me and I had been hit with the dreaded WB but I miraculously overcame it…and this chapter just flowed freely. I don't know how I did it! It was amazing. But still, R&R PLEASE!!! –Brownies- Pweez?!

* * *

Christine woke up the next morning and felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. She turned slowly to see none other than Erik, sleeping peacefully with a smile on his face. She sighed contentedly and reached her hand to stroke his cheek. He awoke, but kept his eyes closed, her gentle ministrations sending electric shocks through his body. After several gentle strokes, his hand grabbed hers lovingly and he smiled, his eyelids fluttering open. She tilted her head to the side and smiled innocently as his lips caught hers in a brief kiss.

"Thank you for that lovely wake up call _mon ange_. It was much appreciated," he whispered seductively into her ear. She shivered and crawled out of the bed slowly, extending her arm to him, which he took eagerly as he too made his way out of the bed.

"My love, please turn around so I can dress," she said shyly. He smirked and did as was asked as she changed out her nightclothes and into something she could wear to ride on horseback. As she came to her corset she let out an aggravated sigh as Erik whirled around to help her. His fingers danced along the laces and no sooner had he begun then he had finished his task. She spun so she was face to face with him and a mischievous look appeared on her countenance. She grinned and reached into the bag beside her and pulled out a long scarlet dress, one which harshly contrasted her hair, but blended with her eyes. Erik shook his head in disapproval and reached instead into his bag and pulled out a similar dress, which was instead a dark emerald green colour. This dress made her eyes sparkle and as it fitted to her curves, Erik reveled in the beauty that was _his_ Christine. She looked like a goddess sent down to earth to reward him.

"You look even more angelic than normal, _ma belle ange_." He sighed. Christine blushed at his comment and his fingers traced the gentle outline of her cheekbones. She shuddered and nuzzled his hand with a gentle sigh from her lips. He held his breath as she began to kiss the perfect side of his face. He closed his eyes in bliss and smiled. _I love her more than she knows. We must stop this before it gets out of hand. Oh Christine… _he thought to himself as vivid images of Christine flooded his mind. Unbeknownst to him, a blush had crept across his countenance. Christine took no heed and continued to kiss his face. He took her in an embrace, wrapping his arms protectively around her waist and spun her around. She giggled as he set her down, and a soft knock at the door woke them from their moment.

"Good morning you two; I see you had a very restful sleep. If you wish to join me for breakfast I will send you on your way," Nadir said warmly.

Erik nodded his head in compliance and Christine managed a small curtsy. Nadir beamed and swished his hand in his signature gesture as the couple followed him to a small kitchen area. Four plates of food had been set out along with serving dishes filled with various breakfast foods. Christine clapped in delight as she saw the delectable meal which had been placed in front of her. Erik and Nadir both sensed her approval and shot knowing glares to each other. Erik swiftly moved and pulled her chair out. She smiled and nodded her head in thanks to Erik before picking her skirts up and sitting down. She picked up her utensils and began to eat slowly. Erik ate as though he hadn't in years and she fought to suppress a laugh as she watched him eat. As they finished their meal, Christine and Erik voiced their thanks and approval before heading out to where their horses waited eagerly to depart. Erik began to tack up their horses and handed the reins of Christine's steed to her and she gingerly stepped into the stirrup and vaulted herself onto the horses back. She landed with a soft _oomph _and saw that Erik too had mounted his horse.

"Are you ready to depart _Mon ange?_" his voice cooed softly.

She nodded quickly and he smiled as he clicked his tongue and his horse began to trot. Christine hastily followed suit and they began to ride side-by-side into the new day. Erik steered his horse closer and took hold of Caesar's reins in one hand and rested the other on Christine's leg. She smiled at the small gesture and gasped as the horizon offered a vast array of gardens and flowers to delight her eyes. They stayed like that for several hours and in the distance Christine could see the vague outline of what looked like a palace in the distance. She gasped and turned her gaze toward Erik, who just extended his hand outward. She reveled in the beauty of it all and continued her ride as they arrived at a stable that was several minutes away from the mansion. Erik jumped off his horse with ease, unlike Christine, who had some trouble as she slipped and fell. Erik rushed to her side and helped her up, brushing the dirt off of her back. She looked around in amazement as Erik tended to the horses. After what seemed like hours, he came beside her and took her hand, then led her towards the grand mansion with slow agonizing steps. She attempted to quicken their pace, but he deliberately slowed it, loving the torture he was putting her through. Although, to her, it wasn't like torture at all; it was merely a stroll through the marvelous gardens of Erik's home. _It is now our home_, she corrected herself. She smiled to herself and let herself be guided by Erik's gloved hand to the front doors of the house, which were a dark cherry wood. Assuming the doors to be locked, Erik took a small key from his pocket, which he handed to Christine.

"If you would do the honor of opening the door to our home Mademoiselle," he chuckled. He'd have to get used to that. Christine willingly took the key to their home and placed it into the lock gingerly. With a small _click_ the door became unlocked and Erik slowly turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. As Christine saw the expanse of the main lobby, she felt her knees give out. Erik came behind her quickly and steadied her with a hand around her waist and a hand on her shoulder. She leaned on him for support and gasped. She was at a compete loss for words from the sight in front of her.

The walls were painted a sensual shade of red and there were crimson curtains hung around various windows within the lobby. Elaborate tapestries and paintings, similar to the ones in Nadir Khan's house, adorned the walls and accented the dark colours with vibrant shades and energetic scenery. An ample amount of candles lined the walls and hallways, and in the center were two sweeping staircases, gold with red carpet centered on the steps. There were hallways that went off to either side, and in the center of the two staircases there was an enormous door with ornate carvings and roses delicately carved into the handles. The interior looked new and Christine couldn't believe her eyes. The colours and textures sent her imagination to dizzying new heights. He waited for her legs to once again support her weight before leading her toward the door in between the two staircases. He paused a moment to let her study the fine architectural structure of their home before leading her through the door. If the lobby amazed her, then she was completely dumbstruck at the sight of what was now before her. A massive room with arched ceilings and lush red carpeted floors met her eyes. Several comfortable looking lounge chairs sat in one corner, and in the back of the room Christine saw the one thing that made all of her haunting memories of the past come crashing down on her. There in the back of the room, was an exact replica of the stairway and bridge used in Erik's _Don Juan Triumphant._ Christine stared at it long and hard as horrible memories flooded her mind. She walked to the stairs and fingered the banisters lovingly. She slowly began her ascension up the winding staircase, her eyes never lifting from the stairs. Her eyes were glazed over as her troubled mind swirled with thoughts and memories of her old life. Erik walked to the other side and walked up the stairs to meet her, his eyes never leaving her troubled form. She continued to walk and stopped in the center of the bridge and looked up to Erik, who stared at her in humble adoration. She took a deep breath and began to sing softly.

"The bridge is crossed, so stand, and watch it burn….I've passed the point of no…return," she almost whispered. Erik sighed heavily and took her into his arms as he had the night of their opera. But instead of harsh earthly lust radiating between their bodies, it was loving tenderness and adoring concern that existed between them. The first time she had stood upon this bridge, she had been forced onto it to save the man she thought could make her happy, only to be confronted by the man she now knew could _truly_ make her happy. As they sang their words of passion, the connection between them created a bond that could never be broken--the bond between Christine and her Angel of Music, the bond between Christine and Erik.

They stood like that for several moments before Erik decided to make his move to pull Christine out of her reverie. He bent his head down and whispered into her ear, "Mademoiselle, I do not recall us finishing our tour of our new home." She nodded in compliance and quickly made her way down the familiar staircase. Erik followed closely behind, and as the two finally reached level ground, Christine captured Erik's lips in an eager kiss. He returned the kiss with equal eagerness and their tongues darted and danced with each other. It was Christine who finally broke the kiss as much-needed oxygen was pumped into her lungs.

"Oh, my love, please forgive my distantness on the bridge earlier…I didn't ever think I would be faced with the horrible recollections of my past…And," she recoiled at the thought, and Erik ran his hand along her face, pushing a brown curl away from her cheek, waiting for her to continue. "And…I hope we may once again sing as Don Juan and Amnita as we did before. I would be honored, master." She used her humble title on him and he raised his eyebrows at her request. It had been his hope that one day she may obtain the strength and perhaps the courage to sing her part in Don Juan Triumphant again as she had so marvelously only days before. He closed his eyes and reminisced about the moment their voices had combined in that fated moment on the bridge. He dared not press the matter further, but he hoped to continue his lessons as their lives continued, and hopefully she would return to her former glory at the Opera Populaire.

His hand once again reached for hers and took he her through the rest of the house. She visited the kitchen and met their personal chef, Mary-Alice, who was several years Christine's senior and several inches taller. She also discovered a closed door which she presumed to be Erik's study and several other rooms Erik had deemed were 'for guests.' As he led her through the highest level of the house, they traveled to the end of a long hallway and Erik stopped in front of a door marked with a large 'C' engraved with roses and music notes. She gasped at its elegance and smiled as the door opened inward to what she presumed was her bedroom and private bathroom. She gasped and held onto Erik for support, which he willingly offered to her as she took in the surroundings of her new quarters. There was an enormous canopy in the far left corner of the room, and several windows where beams of brilliant sunshine poured through. The room was a soft shade of lilac, and it smelled of roses and lavender, two of Christine's favourite scents. She inhaled deeply and looked around in awe. More chairs, similar to those in the grand music room, were positioned in the room and a tall ceiling-to-floor window indicated to Christine that she had access to a balcony. Soft violet bedspreads and pillows covered the large bed and she made her way over to it, gently caressing the soft fabric between her fingers. A large vanity stood by a large full-length mirror, and a wardrobe sat open with dresses in every colour and fashion Christine could imagine. She gasped as she noticed the focal point on her vanity--a single blood red rose tied with a black silk ribbon. But tied to the ribbon was a small glint of gold which Christine could not distinguish from far away. As she approached the vanity, she realized what it was. _A ring! _Her mind screamed as she approached the vanity. Erik lingered at the door, awaiting her response. She picked up the rose gently and looked at the ring. It was perfect in every sense of the word. A double gold band, cut to precisely the right fit; in the center of the ring was a single small diamond, surrounded by a ring of blood red rubies, and on either side emeralds formed the shapes of leaves beside a rose. Silent tears of joy ran down her cheeks and she picked it up gingerly in her hand. She slowly untied the ribbon and removed the ring. She slid it onto her left hand ring finger and held it up to admire it closely.

"Erik…it's absolutely beautiful! I cannot express how much I love you," Christine stumbled. Erik merely nodded and walked to her, wrapping his arms once more around her waist.

"Consider this your welcome home present. I hope you like it, _ma Cherie_," he whispered in her ear. A familiar shudder coursed through her body and her hands rested on her stomach. His soon joined hers and she leaned against him, enjoying the created warmth of their bodies together. His fingers traced the ring that now adorned Christine's finger. They sighed contentedly together and he stepped back slightly, signaling their cue to separate. She pulled away from him and he flashed the most sincere smile she'd seen him smile in weeks.

"I will leave you to get settled, _Mon ange_. We have much to discuss, and I look forward to seeing you at dinner tonight. And perhaps after dinner we could enjoy a stroll through the grounds?" he questioned her with a smile. She nodded her head wildly in approval, and he beamed at the plans for that night. After ironing out some final details, Erik bowed to his fiancée and took his leave. As he turned to leave, his head turned to her.

"Oh and Christine?" he said.

"Yes, Angel?" Christine questioned, impatient to hear the end of the question. Erik chuckled slightly at her eagerness and grinned.

"Welcome home."

* * *

Once again thank you to Phantomangelex my beta! Look for chapter 7 as soon as I get a chance to write it. Virtual Cookies for my reviewers!! 


	7. Nightmares

Chapter 7 – Entwined in Love's Duet

Written By: StephanieDestler

Disclaimer/Author's Note: Alright My chapters are VERY slow and coming…but my muse keep running away…not to mention homework and such. I will be more vigilant I promise! I am trying really I am. But I am merely a writer. I owe so much to my beta…even though she has only become such. THANK YOU PHANTOMANGELEX! There we go. Without further ado and banter…CHAPTER 7! Read & review please…I'm trying to get to 15 reviews before my next post…at the very least…please??? NOTE: Kay elements in this chapter.

* * *

Christine twirled around in her room as her dress spun around her. She was still in complete wonder of all that had transpired in the past few days, and eventhe past few minutes. She was thinking about the romantic dinner and walk she would share with Erik that night as she approached her armoire and looked through it to see a vast array of dresses and gowns in various colours ranging from a deep blood red, like that of her roses, to a dark and sensual violet. There were also many different nightgowns and chemises at her disposal. _Whoever picked these out must have exquisite taste,_ Christine thought. As she searched through her rainbow of clothing, Christine's eyes immediately stopped upon a sky blue dress with a lower**-**cut bodice. Small pearls adorned the neckline and the sleeves reached halfway down her upper arm. She turned to her armoire and grabbed a silvery shawl with small beading designs along the edge. As she retrieved a corset and other undergarment necessities, she heard a faint knock at the door. After Christine gave her consent for her guest to enter, the door opened to reveal a short, busty, flaxen**-**haired maid with a timid smile. She stood at the doorway meekly, waiting to be called in farther. She looked about five years younger than Christine and very sweet.

"Good evening mademoiselle, my name is Crystal. The master sent me to see if you needed assistance with anything. I will be here for you as your personal maid while you live here."

Christine smiled warmly at the small maid in front of her. Oh, how she reminded her of Meg! _Oh Meg, how sad it **is** for us not to see each other anymore…_ Christine shook these depressing thoughts from her mind and swept her hand in a grand gesture for the younger girl to enter the room. She did so quickly and shut the door behind her.

"Welcome Crystal, no need to bother with the formalities, please call me Christine. Thank you for comingI was just debating which dress to wear to supper tonight. I chose this blue one, do you think your master will approve?" Christine said with a small chuckle.

The shy girl Christine had seen moments earlier had faded, and was now replaced with an energetic young woman with a vast awareness of fashion. Christine laughed with the girl on her insights into the subject and smiled as the girl went about picking out accessories to match Christine's choice of dress. Accessories Christine didn't even know existed within her dresser. As Crystal continued bustling about and exchanging delightful conversation with Christine, Christine knew the two would grow to become close friends during her life her**e** in her new home.

As soon as the women had finished their _overwhelming_ task of dressing Christine, Crystal took her hand and led her to the door. Christine smiled as Crystal excused herself and ran off to tend to various other needs around the mansion. Christine walked aimlessly throughout the halls attempting to find her way toward the dining room and her fiancée. After several minutes, she tried retracing her steps back to her bedroom, butto no avail. She was hopelessly lost, but in the hopes of looking somewhat illustrious, she continued roaming the halls. Several minutes later she found the staircase that led to the main lobby of the house and descended down it quickly. She went to the left of the staircase and began looking around on the walls. Meanwhile, Erik proceeded toward the staircase, wondering what had been taking Christine so long. Distracted by their thoughts, they walked right toward each other, and with a dull _thud, _they collided. Christine was the first to look up, and she saw the face of a very amused Erik looking down at her. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw him looking over her, with obvious approval of her attire. Her modesty came through and a bright pink blush danced across her cheeks. He detected this shyness and grasped her chin gently with his fingers, and laid a soft kiss on her lips.

"Fancy running into you here _ma Cherie_. I was just on my way to come find you. You look absolutely stunning, by the way." He smiled, taking her hand in his and placing another soft kiss on her knuckles.

She nodded her head in greeting and flashed him a quick smile before lowering her hand and allowing him to lead her away from the staircase and into the dining room. His past experience with swift, quiet movement made it a simple task for him to glide in front of Christine and pull her chair out for her before she sat down. She smiled at his chivalrous gestures and sat down admiring the layout of the dining room, as well at the spectacular view Christine could see from her chair. In across from her, behind Erik, Christine saw a set of double glass doors leading out onto a terrace. She could faintly make out the sight of a trail leading toward a small grove of trees. She saw several servants tending to the various floras and fauna that surrounded said veranda. He nodded in approval, noting the fact that she too admired the terrace and the panorama as much as he did. Granted, it was a way for him to unwind when he was away from the Opera for large amounts of time, but now that Christine was here, he would find the garden much more pleasurable with her company. He snapped his fingers and several maids brought out dishes of savory chicken and vegetables. Christine was salivating at the food before her just from looking at it. The aromas that emanated from the food made her want to eat with all haste. But, being a lady, she picked up her utensils and began taking slow bites of the plate in front of her. Moments later, another servant walked up to Erik with a green bottle of fine French wine. Erik nodded his approval and the servant then proceeded to pour two glasses for Erik and Christine. Christine's eyebrows raised and Erik merely lifted his glass to her and smiled.

"To us, _Mon ange!_ To our glorious career that awaits…To our new life together…As husband and wife!" Erik boasted.

Christine raised her glass and touched to his before taking a sip and setting it down. Throughout dinner they made small, light- hearted conversation and exchanged bits of information about themselves as the evening progressed. When the meal finally reached its end, Christine sat sipping at her wine as the last dishes were cleared away. Erik admired her from the other end of the table, and as she finished her glass, he stood and walked to her side.

"Come, Ma Cherie, it is time for our stroll…I believe we have much to see," he noted with a flourish of his hand, which she took gracefully.

She allowed him to lead her out toward the terrace she had been reverently gazing upon during their meal. Indeed, there was a path that twisted throughout the gardens and into what looked like a vast forest. Erik took her hand as he had the first night they had traveled to his lair, and led her down the pathway, constantly checking to assure himself that his beloved was behind him at all times. She maintained a serene smile the entire time and looked around awe-struck at the sight before her. This path led them to a series of rose gardens and Erik paused at one garden in particular. He led Christine to it, and when she approached it she could see it was in a circular shape. Against the farthest hedge wall was a small granite bench with ornate carvings and designs along the backrest, arms and along the front of the seat. She observed it carefully and noticed two small letters carved into one of the legs: E.D. Her hand rose to her mouth in shock and realization, and a small smile curled Erik's lips.

"Erik did you make this? It's absolutely…stunning," she said as her hand brushed across the fine carved stone.

Erik merely nodded and pulled something from his pocket--another rose, in his typical style with thorns removed and a signature black ribbon. Except this time there was a small key that was made of beautiful silver and had a small tassel on it. He handed it to her gently and she took it between her fingers, her right hand caressing the gentle ribbon and the key in turn.

"Indeed, my love, I did make it. I also made that bed you slept in the first night we met face-to-face." He nodded and continued, "As a child I ran away from home and learned some tricks of stone masonry from an old man named Giovanni." He finished with a nod of respect.

Christine was more shocked at this news and clapped her hand excitedly. "Well, my love, let's go, I want to see the rest of our home…but tell me…what is the key for?"

Erik brought his finger to his lip in an all but familiar gesture. In a signal for quiet he once again beckoned for Christine to trust him.

"You will find out soon enough my angel," he said secretively.

Christine looked at him wearily before nodding in confusion and taking their journey leading them back to the house. Erik walked Christine to her room and unlocked it for her. She stepped inside and turned herself to him and planted a lingering kiss upon his lips.

"I love you Erik," she whispered.

Erik nodded his head and whispered sweet words to her before reaching his hands behind her to undo her dress and corset. As it fell to the floor, it revealed Christine in nothing but a thin chemise that hugged her curves. She immediately reached for a robe, which Crystal had placed on her bed earlier, and Erik tenderly wrapped it around her shoulders. With a kiss to her temple, he was gone with a flourish and Christine began slowly taking off the final pieces of her outfit from the night. She laid her ring in her new-found jewelry box, and she laid the key in the bottom section. She then discovered a small vase, obviously put there by Crystal, which now contained her rose from earlier as well as room for the rose she now held in her hand. She tenderly placed it in the vase, being careful not to ruin the perfectly knotted ribbon so carefully crafted by Erik. As she meandered to her bed, she saw the comforters looked very plush and comfortable. As if on childish impulse, Christine moved back, ran and leaped onto her bed with an excited cry. She cuddled deep beneath the covers and nuzzled her head into the pillows, quickly falling into a peaceful sleep.

A/N: For The Dream Scenes, Italics will be used. Non-italics are reality. Underline is singing. Okay?! Enjoy!

_Christine walked down a quiet path in the gardens when a dark shadow appeared to her immediate left. She regarded it cautiously as it strolled beside her. She attempted to pay no heed to the essence, but it nudged her or brushed her occasionally. Christine thought it futile, but she attempted to engage the thing in conversation._

_"What are you doing here; what do you want?" Christine asked in as serious a tone as she could muster._

_The shape simply reached out and grazed her hand. Christine pulled back instinctively and attempted to distance herself from the shape. She began a slow run and the shadow followed her at equal speed. She picked up her dress and ran as fast as she could and it continued to pursue her. _

Erik heard faint thrashing and moaning coming from Christine's bedroom. He picked himself up from bed quietly and walked silently to her bedroom. She was asleep, but she was shaking subtlety. He watched her in keen fascination as her dream, or nightmare, whatever the case was, progressed.

_Christine continued to run from her assailant, she guessed it was several feet behind her. She attempted to run, but in vain, and the figure suddenly closed in and she felt it wrap its hands around her body to stop her. She fell to the ground and closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable circumstances that were about to ensue. Suddenly, she felt warm breath on her cheek and looked up to see the figure, except it now had a face and body to match her worst fears._

"_Raoul! What are you doing here?" she yelled._

_Raoul silenced her with a harsh slap across the face and a hand over her mouth. She began thrashing and shaking violently trying to escape from him. She knew it was no use, but she struggled and pushed and attempted anything she could to get away. He began laughing maniacally as she started screaming and protesting some more. The newly arrived Raoul began slowly lifting his free hand to explore the cut of her dress and tears began streaming down her cheeks. His relentless hand continued its unwanted caresses and Christine began thrashing and choking for breath attempting to escape._

Erik ran to Christine's side as she began to jerk violently on the bed. He attempted to stabilize her, but it only caused her to start screaming. He knew waking her up might make her condition worse, so he tried to calm her by singing a sweet lullaby to her.

No more talk of darkness, forget the wide eyed fears, I'm here nothing can harm you my words will warm and calm you. Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry your tears, I'm here, with you beside you, to guard you and to guide you….

Erik paused a moment as Christine began reaching out to him to help her.

_Raoul stopped his assault as a warm melody flooded Christine's ears. It was the duet she and Raoul had shared on the rooftop, but it wasn't Raoul's voice. Struggling to remember that voice, it reminded her of angels. **MY ANGEL!** Her voice screamed as she frantically began reaching out to him. She felt a warm hand come to hers and finally saw the face of her savior._

Erik placed his hand in Christine's eagerly outstretched one and let out his breath when he finally saw her eyes begin to flutter open. As soon as she set her eyes on him, she began to cry, tears running down her porcelain countenance. He wiped the tears away quickly and moved into the bed beside her so he could embrace her. She fell into his arms and snuggled her head into his shoulder, which was bare. She wrapped her arms around him tight and refused to let go.

"Erik…please…stay…with me tonight?" she half questioned, half pleaded with him.

He looked into her eyes and saw the one emotion he hoped she'd never experience with him again. _Fear_. He nodded his head briskly, and adjusted himself so she could get comfortable. She released him and moved so her back was to him and he moved so he was up against her. He loved the feeling of their bodies pressed together, and stared at the intimacy of it all for several moments before he heard steady breathing coming from Christine, signifying she was asleep. He wrapped his arms around her and sighed contently as he pushed a strand of hair away from Christine's ear and whispered before falling into a content slumber:

"Thank You for love, Christine…"


	8. Author's NoteDUN DN DUN

Author's Note – Entwined in Love's Duet

Written By: Stephanie Destler

Hey Guys.

I have a LARGE problem with my story. My brother smashed my computer (special needs, got frustrated…you can assume) and I now have no way of accessing my story. I have chapters 1-7 and the beginnings of 8 on the computer I currently use (my second brother's computer) and now I have to take even more time to re write the story. Thank you for all your kind reviews and all your patience. I am trying to get chapter 8 up for you all as soon as possibly possible. The reason I won't be updating faster is because I rarely get on this computer. Also, I my May is EXTREMELY busy. I leave for the states next week and then I have a model parliament exercise and a camping trip, and all summer I will be off doing more training with Air Cadets, so there will not be as much updating as I hoped. And with exams and all, you all know the rest. And if I keep my marks up, PHANTOM FOR ME! Anyways… Once again thank you for your patience, and thank you for your reviews. I love you all! Don't worry; the story is far from over. I am trying to add a hint of angst because unfortunately for our friend Erik, there's no such thing as a simple happy ending. But don't worry; the wedding might be in the next chapter.

THANKS SOOO MUCH FOR BEING PATIENT WITH ME.


End file.
